<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Spring Relaxation by EpicLinkSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883453">Hot Spring Relaxation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam'>EpicLinkSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlazBlue, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game of "Steaming Hot Co-Ed Ping Pong" was over, Naoto took a chance to relax in the hot springs. He didn't expect Yumi would come in and repay him for his help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yumi (Senran Kagura)/Naoto Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahhhhhhhh. I needed this."</p><p>Naoto Kurogane leaned back on one of the rocks in the hot spring, letting the warm water soak his body. He and Yumi had just won the unbelievably long game of ping pong, though it did feel like a hollow victory. They decided to use the hot springs to try and relax thanks to the experience.</p><p>"When was the last time I even got into a hot spring? I don't even remember."</p><p>He rolled his shoulders, feeling the strain.</p><p>"Man, who knew ping pong of all things could get that intense?" He said. "It's a good thing that witch woman got distracted at the last second, or Yumi and I wouldn't have won."</p><p>His thoughts changed to that of his friend. They had only met just over an hour ago, but he felt that the ping pong game had brought them close.</p><p>"Heh, pretty badass when she used her powers to freeze the ball to Nine's paddle. And..."</p><p>Naoto's thoughts slowly changed to something else, as he remembered Yumi's appearance. How her kimono loosely hung off of her body, barely covering up her breasts. How beautiful her legs were...</p><p><em>Gah! Dammit, Naoto! Stop thinking about here like that! </em>He chided himself. <em>You're not that type of guy. Not the type of guy to think about... her tits...</em></p><p>He slapped the sides of his face.</p><p>"Gotta stop thinking! Just calm down..."</p><p>He slid down into the hot spring, until only his eyes were above the water. But as he slid down, something else rose up.</p><p>"God dammit." Naoto said, looking down between his legs. "This thing ain't gonna go down soon, and I can't get out like this... What the hell do I do?"</p><p>Naoto simply tried to keep his inappropriate thoughts out of his head, but that really wasn't an option for him. He was so deep in thought, he only barely heard the splashes of water behind him.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, someone's getting in? But that Nine lady would be with the cat ninja, who else would... wait.</em>
</p><p>Naoto started to blush, as he put two and two together. <em>Oh no...</em></p><p>He slowly sat up and looked to his side. One of his eyes was twitching as he saw Yumi sit down next to him in the water. He focused on her face, trying his best not to look down.</p><p>"Hey uh... Yumi?" Naoto said, trying to sound as casually as possible. "Uh... why are you here?"</p><p>"...this is the only bath."</p><p>"H-Huh?"</p><p>Naoto looked back at the entrance. Sure enough, there were two gates, each leading to the changing room for the opposite gender. Come to think of it, he saw no directions to a separate bath. He just assumed that the one the changing room opened up to was the men's one. Then again, he didn't look back to see the other entrance.</p><p>"This is just great." Naoto said dryly, hand on his face. He turned back to Yumi, once again, focusing on her face. "So why did you come over here? It would be less awkward if we were apart."</p><p>"Isn't being separate in an enclosed space just as awkward?"</p><p>"Well... uh..." Naoto actually had to think for a second. What was more awkward, being very close in a room or far apart in a room?</p><p>"Also... I wanted to be near you." Yumi said, a bit of a blush making its way onto her face.</p><p>"Uhh, near me?"</p><p>"Naoto, if you hadn't come to help when you did, I would be stuck there forever, unable to return to my world. Whenever I keep thinking about that, I-"</p><p>"Hey." He put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring smile on his face. "It's fine, alright? We'll get back to our original worlds. I promise."</p><p>Yumi looked at his hand, before giving him a smile of his own. She placed her hand on his.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Naoto then realized what he was doing. He started to pull his hand back. "If I overstepped my boundaries, sorry-"</p><p>Yumi held his hand harder. "It's fine."</p><p>She pulled his hand towards her cheek and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Naoto's face turned even redder. "Uh... Yumi? W-What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm in your debt, Naoto. This is how I'll repay you."</p><p>She moved his hand towards her breast, placing the hand firmly until Naoto was groping it.</p><p>"Wh-wh-wh-wh-whaat? Y-Y-Yumi!"</p><p>"Do you not want this?"</p><p>Naoto was silent for a few seconds. "...well, not entirely, but I-"</p><p>"Am I really that undesirable?" She asked, looking almost hurt.</p><p>"No! It's not that! I..." Naoto sighed. "Ah, screw it."</p><p>While the blush was still heavily prominent on his face, Naoto's expression turned serious. "Yumi, you're a beautiful woman. I think you're totally gorgeous."</p><p>"Well good." She took his other hand and pressed it against her other breast. "Then do as you'd like."</p><p>The serious expression was gone almost immediately, and Naoto wasn't sure if it was the water or his sweat that was pouring down his face.</p><p>
  <em>Alright, calm down. You've done this sorta thing with Raquel before, remember? You got this.</em>
</p><p>He squeezed Yumi's breast, causing her to wince slightly. He began to play with her nipple, using his thumb and index finger to pinch and pull at it. Yumi started to moan in pleasure, as Naoto moved his face towards hers. Yumi was caught off guard as his lips met hers. She didn't protest however, as she Naoto's tongue entered her mouth. She did the same, and could feel her tongue interlocking with his, mixing their saliva. They broke the kiss, and Yumi was breathing sharply.</p><p>"You alright?" Naoto asked, concerned.</p><p>"Y-Yes. It's... just that it's my first time."</p><p>"Oh. I see."</p><p>"Are you disappointed?" She asked, expression downtrodden.</p><p>"No." He said, smile on his face. "You being a virgin doesn't really change anything."</p><p>Yumi blushed as Naoto embraced her, hand moving towards her behind. She yelped as Naoto began to grope it, alongside some kisses on the side of her neck. She felt his fingers go lower...</p><p>"Wait!" She shouted, gently pushing Naoto away.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked. "Did you want me to stop?"</p><p>"No, it's not that." She said. "You're the one making me feel good, even though I'm the one trying to repay you."</p><p>Naoto raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Um... can you sit down by the edge of the hot springs?"</p><p>Naoto listened to her, and sat down at the edge of the bath. Yumi moved forward and knelt down, her shoulders just above the water. Her face was between Naoto's legs, as she reached forward.</p><p>Yumi's eyes widened as she saw Naoto's rod. She was surprised with how large his manhood was. She had barely seen it earlier thanks to the steam blocking most of it. Now she had a good look at the size.</p><p>"Umm, Yumi?" Naoto asked. "You sure you know what you're doing?"</p><p>"Please, just relax, Naoto."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Naoto's rod, causing the teen to moan slightly. Slowly, she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. She kept the pace steady, to Naoto's liking.</p><p>"Damn, Yumi... That feels great..." Naoto said, closing his eyes. "Don't stop..."</p><p>She stopped, and Naoto opened his eyes.</p><p>"Wait, why did you-?"</p><p>"To do this."</p><p>Yumi placed Naoto's cock between her breasts, and began to rub them up and down. Naoto let out an uncharacteristically sharp squeal. Yumi giggled as she continued to give Naoto the titfuck.</p><p>"Oh crap, Yumi, I'm gonna-!"</p><p>Yumi couldn't react in time, and got a full spray of Naoto's cum in her face. It dripped on her cheeks and was splattered on her breasts. Thankfully, none of it got into her hair.</p><p>"Shit, sorry about that Yumi."</p><p>"It's fine." She said. She used her fingers and tasted some of it. "Hmm. So this is how it tastes. Odd, but not bad..."</p><p>"Yumi?" Naoto said. "I thought you said this was your first time? How do you know about this?"</p><p>"I have a friend back home that's really into this sort of thing." She answered. "Her constant talk about it was burned into my memory."</p><p>"Okay, that I can understand." Naoto said.</p><p>Yumi went on the offensive, standing up and kissing Naoto. The two began to interlock their tongues again. They wrapped their arms around each other, continuing to make out. Naoto's hand slowly made its way down between Yumi's legs.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"What?" Naoto asked, somewhat miffed.</p><p>"I know you're trying to pleasure me, but that's the opposite of what I want to do for you." She said.</p><p>"Well, if you're so insistent about that, I got an idea." Naoto said. "Come on, step out of the water."</p><p>Yumi did as Naoto said. She watched as he lay down on the warm stones. He gestured for her to come over.</p><p>"Stand above my face."</p><p>She did as she was told, and Naoto's head was between her feet. She felt somewhat embarrassed that Naoto had a full view between her legs.</p><p>"Now, turn around and lie down on me."</p><p>She did so, putting herself in position. Her face was right above Naoto's cock, while his face was beneath her pussy.</p><p>"See?" He said. "Now we can both do it at the same time."</p><p>"That makes sense." She was just about to grab his rod, before he spoke again.</p><p>"How about a little contest?" He said. "First one to make the other cum gets to decide what's next."</p><p>"A little contest?" Yumi repeated, before a bit of a competitive smirk made its way onto her face. "Then I won't lose."</p><p>"Are you sure about THAT?" Naoto said, jamming two of his fingers between her legs.</p><p>"Aahn~!" Yumi moaned, clearly not expecting Naoto to be that aggressive.</p><p>"Oh, you like that?" Naoto said, continuing to finger her.</p><p>Yumi didn't give a response as she kept on rubbing.</p><p>"Damn, Yumi, you're pretty wet down here." Naoto said, spreading her pussy apart. He leaned up, and started to lick. Yumi momentarily stopped rubbing, feeling Naoto's tongue between her legs. It felt so wonderful, but she couldn't give in this easily.</p><p>She spat on his dick, and continued to rub. She felt more pleasure as Naoto's tongue went in deep, and he continued to spank her.</p><p>"N-Naoto!" She cried.</p><p>He gently bit her clit, and that was the end.</p><p>"Ah, ahhhh~!"</p><p>Finally unable to contain herself, she came over Naoto's face. It was a wonderful feeling of bliss. She was breathing heavily as she lay down on Naoto, trying to calm down.</p><p>"Looks like I win, huh?" Naoto said with a grin. "Guess you gotta do what I say for the next one."</p><p>Yumi sighed, but got off of Naoto. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>Naoto sat up, his erection still long and hard.</p><p>"I want you to suck it."</p><p>Yumi looked confused for a second, before she realized what he meant. She began to blush heavily.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"I know I won, but you don't have to do it if you don't-"</p><p>"No, it's not that." Yumi said, sighing. "I'll do it. Just relax."</p><p>She knelt down towards Naoto's rod. Taking it in one hand, she began to lick it, leaving nothing untouched. After she had coated Naoto's dick in her saliva and saying a few words of reassurance to herself, she took a deep breath and took his cock in her mouth. Fighting down her gag reflex, she bobbed her head up and down. Naoto moaned in pleasure at the blowjob.</p><p>"Oh, oh wow! Yumi... this feels great!"</p><p>"Inth glath you theel thath way." (I'm glad you feel that way.) She said, dick still in her mouth.</p><p>"Shit, I'm close... can't help it!" He grabbed Yumi's head. "Sorry Yumi!"</p><p>He pushed her head down, until her mouth was all the way at the base of his dick. He came, spraying his seed into Yumi's throat. The girl could hardly breath, as her gag reflex did nothing to help her thanks to Naoto's grip.</p><p>He finished cumming and let go. Yumi freed her mouth from Naoto's manhood and started coughing up his semen.</p><p>"S-Sorry about that." He said. "I lost control for a second there."</p><p>Yumi stopped coughing, before swallowing the rest. "I-It's alright. A little mean though."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, sorry."</p><p>"Well then. There is one thing left to do."</p><p>She slipped back into the hot spring, before sitting down on one of the stones in the center, her legs spread open Naoto. He instantly knew what was next.</p><p>"Alright." Naoto said, slipping into the water with her. "But one thing first, can you stand back up?"</p><p>Yumi stood up. He put a hand under her chin, and looked at her, eye-to-eye.</p><p>"Yumi, may I be your first?" He asked.</p><p>Yumi was taken aback by his words, but then smiled. "Yes. Yes you may."</p><p>The two had a short kiss, this time only the tips of their tongues touching before they broke it. Yumi got back down into her position, readying herself. Naoto held his rod and rubbed it around the entrance of her womanhood.</p><p>"Oh wow, it's even wetter than earlier." He said, teasing her.</p><p>"S-Stop that." She said. "Just put it in."</p><p>"Ha ha. Alright."</p><p>Aligning his cock with her pussy, he slowly started to push in.</p><p>"We're gonna get the first bit over quickly." He said. "Bear with it."</p><p>He quickly rammed it in, and Yumi felt the pain.</p><p>"Ggk!" Yumi closed her eyes, a few tears at the corners. Looking down, she saw a bit of blood drip from the entrance, thanks to her broken hymen. She swallowed, breathing sharply.</p><p>"You alright?" Naoto asked. "I can stop if you-"</p><p>"N-No, keep going." She consented.</p><p>Naoto nodded and started to slowly move. Yumi could feel it sliding in her, reaching quite deep within. It felt wonderful, and Yumi wanted more. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around Naoto's neck, entering another kiss with him. She tried to force her tongue into Naoto's mouth, but his was too strong, and he pushed hers back. Breaking the french kiss for air, Yumi breathlessly said one word.</p><p>"Faster!"</p><p>She then continued the kiss, spit dripping down her mouth. Yumi managed to catch Naoto off guard with the immediate kiss, but he knew the perfect response. He started to thrust his hips faster. Holding Yumi by her ass, he lifted her up, all the while still fucking her quite fast. Yumi held onto his neck to support herself. He kept thrusting faster and faster. Yumi broke the kiss completely this time.</p><p>"Ah~! Ah~! Naoto! I love you! I love you! Ah~!"</p><p>Whether it was the sound of her voice, or how good he was feeling, Naoto would not know, as he pushed Yumi against the edge of the bath and started bucking his hips even faster. Yumi was barely able to process what was happening. Her tongue hung out and her eyes started to roll back. Naoto just kept thrusting, harder and faster. He felt Yumi's arms tighten around his neck, bringing her closer. He kissed her on the neck, before locking eyes with her.</p><p>"Yumi... I'm close..."</p><p>He felt her lock her legs behind him as well, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it. She swallowed all of her drool.</p><p>"Go ahead. I'm close too..."</p><p>With that, the two of them climaxed. He came into Yumi's wet pussy, and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.. All of Naoto's strength left his legs, as he struggled to hold the two of them up.</p><p>"Ahh~!"</p><p>Yumi threw her head back in pleasure as she squirted her fluids over Naoto's rod. The sudden movement threw Naoto off of his feet, causing both of them to plunge into the water. They struggled for a moment, before Naoto pushed the two of them up to the surface. They gasped for fresh breaths of air. After calming down, the two stared at eachother, before laughing.</p><p>"Heh. I guess we sorta went overboard, huh?" Naoto said.</p><p>"I'd say so." Yumi said.</p><p>She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before she slid herself off of his rod. She sat down next to him, and he put an arm around her.</p><p>"So how was your first time?" Naoto asked.</p><p>"Wonderful." She answered. "Though I will admit I feel guilty, since I was supposed to repay you..."</p><p>"Hey, don't sweat it." He assured, rubbing the top of her head. "I had just as good of a time as you did."</p><p>She leaned against him, but her expression was downtrodden. "This will be the last time we'll do something like this, isn't it?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"After all of this is over... our worlds will be separate once again." She said sadly. "We won't see each other again."</p><p>"Yeah no, screw that."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Think about it." He said. "If whoever merged our worlds together was strong enough to do that in the first place, a simple connection between them would be easy, wouldn't it?"</p><p>"I suppose so..."</p><p>"So once I kick the ass of whoever did everything, I'll ask them to leave connections between our worlds. That way, we don't have to say goodbye."</p><p>"Naoto..." Yumi had tears at the corner of her eyes again.</p><p>"I heard what you said earlier Yumi." Naoto said, looking away. "And to be honest... I feel the same way."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yeah." He said. "I love you."</p><p>Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck and had another passionate kiss with him. Breaking it, Naoto had another suggestion.</p><p>"You know, we still got plenty of time. There's no real rush..."</p><p>"You want to go again?" Yumi asked.</p><p>"Well yeah. But also, I was wondering if you'd be willing to try something."</p><p>"Try what?"</p><p>"...you ever hear of anal?" He asked, trying to look as casual as possible.</p><p>Yumi was silent for a moment, before a curious smile made it's way to her face. "I will admit I've always been interested..."</p>
<hr/><p>"Well damn, those kids are really going at it, huh?"</p><p>Nine had finished her doting on her husband, and the two considered going into the hot springs. But when they arrived, they saw Naoto and Yumi passionately lovemaking.</p><p>"I'm not surprised." Nine said. "Those two constantly made eyes at each other during the ping pong game."</p><p>"Well, I suppose we should go back and wait." Jubei said. "I doubt they'll be done anytime soon."</p><p>"Right. Wouldn't want to interrupt them." Nine said. "And besides, I wouldn't want to get into the water for a while, after how much those two have gone at it."</p><p>"Still, reminds me of when we were younger, eh Nine?" Jubei said with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh darling." Nine said, smiling.</p><p>They left, deciding to leave the two lovebirds to themselves.</p><p>
  <em>"Ah~! Ah~! Naoto~! Harder~! Harder~! Cum in my ass~!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sequel chapter commissioned by BulletstormX.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since that fateful day, where System had merged the Universes, Naoto Kurogane had been thinking. They’ve made many bonds with the people from different worlds… was there really no way for them to ever meet again? He didn’t want to say goodbye forever to all the friends he made along the way, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to say goodbye to Yumi, considering their little… escapade they had together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Naoto had talked to System constantly, asking if they knew a way to make it possible for them to meet again. Feeling a bit guilty for all the chaos that had happened (though that was mostly Hazama’s fault), System agreed to try and find a way for the inhabitants of every world to meet together, without chaos and anarchy happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scouring through the multiverse, System looked endlessly for a solution. It seemed almost hopeless, considering how the multiverse just went on forever and ever, with no end in sight. But System pulled through for everyone, and found a place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was called Mid - World, which was in a small center of the many universes. The appearance it took was borderline identical to the airship dock when System merged all of the worlds together, but unlike that case, this was all natural (as odd and mismatched as it seemed). It acted as a sort of Nexus, connecting the many worlds with no negative effects. In fact, it was completely uninhabited. Was it possible that this was a side effect of System merging the 7 worlds the first time around? Or did it always exist? Regardless, the Mid - World proved to suit the job that Naoto had asked for. So System contacted him and Yumi. They would be the first testers for this, and System had Yumi call her friends too, just so they could help test the number of people that could be transported. Her friends had already been informed of everything beforehand, as Yumi had told them the story. They didn’t stop teasing her about Naoto though (and of course, she didn’t tell them what transpired between them at the hot spring, because they’d never let her hear the end of it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all that out of the way, however. System told Naoto and Yumi to use their Keystones to transport themselves to Mid - World. They found themselves in what appeared to be a futuristic airport dock. Seeing each other again after what felt like an eternity (though in reality, it was really only a week or two for them, while the eternity applied to System. Time is always odd when dimensional travel is involved, but that’s a science lesson for another time), Yumi jumped at Naoto, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, a bit embarrassed considering she was doing this in front of a bunch of new faces he had never seen. Nonetheless, Yumi gladly introduced the girls to him. Murakumo surprised him at first with the mask she had on, but he could tell that she was a nice and quiet person underneath. Yozakura reminded him a bit too much of the uptight people back at his old school, but she seemed like a good person. Shiki’s… “outfit” left much to be desired, but he did approve of the weapon that she had on her, as did she to a fellow scythe user (even though his scythes were literally made of his blood). Minori was a bit overbearing, but Naoto had to admit that there was a bit of cuteness in her immaturity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>System then told them that they could use their Keystones to transport to each other's worlds if they desired. Knowing how dangerous his home world was, Naoto insisted on going to Yumi and the other’s Universe instead. Once they had hopped through, Naoto took in the view. The cities looked less advanced than the ones back home, but they were still impressive nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to give Naoto and Yumi some much deserved alone time, Yumi’s friends left them, saying they were busy. The two of them now alone, they smiled at one another, before laughing. Yumi showed Naoto around, helping him take in all the sights and attractions. While he had a basic idea of everything she showed him (since a lot of them were still present in his own world), it was interesting to see and experience them in a world that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to kill you every few minutes. She offered Naoto the option to stay for a little while longer. Since time was no issue, he agreed to stay over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very next day, Yumi had dragged him to the local hot spring before he could get an explanation, though from what he could gather, Yumi had booked the whole day for the two of them together. Again, not bothering to complain about a good thing, Naoto agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choosing the mixed bath (for obvious reasons), the two of them slipped into the water, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. Yumi leaned against Naoto, causing him to blush a bit, but he didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, this kinda is a bit of a throwback, isn’t it?” Naoto said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To how we first met?” Yumi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We had to deal with that stupid world merging crap, and then the two of us had to do that whole ping pong game thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe that we went on for so long against those two.” Yumi recalled, remembering the points had almost reached a thousand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though we did manage to win… in a really boring way, to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The victory did feel shallow.” Yumi agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But even after all that, we did get to relax for real.” Naoto said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two blushed crimson, remembering what had happened when they were at the hot springs together. While embarrassed a bit, they did look into each other's eyes, before the next thing they knew, their lips met. Their tongues were interlocking, twisting as they slid past one another, exploring the other’s mouth. They broke away for air, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naoto…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, I know what you’re thinking, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinda in a public bath.” He said. “What if someone came by and saw us? Though come to think of it, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinda at that risk back then as well...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve booked this place out for the entire day.” She simply stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? How loaded are you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to an absurd level, but just enough.” She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation finished, Yumi stood up, unfolding her towel before tossing it to the side. Naoto grinned as she leaned forward into each other’s embrace. Yumi felt something brush up against her leg. She reached below the water and pulled off Naoto’s towel, revealing his erect manhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just as big as I remember it…” She said quietly, as Naoto readjusted himself to make sure it was above the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Naoto asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yumi nodded. She chuckled a bit, gently touching it with her fingers and enjoying Naoto’s little reactive motions. Taking a deep breath and muttering a few words of encouragement, before leaning down and putting it in her mouth. Naoto winced a bit at the familiar feeling of pleasure. Yumi’s head bobbed as it went in and out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit… Yumi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yumi looked up to see Naoto’s expression, before using her tongue to increase the simulation of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Whoa! That’s a new one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t grin with Naoto’s dick in her mouth, so she simply continued to suck on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yumi! I’m close-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could, she stopped, taking her mouth off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why did you stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to finish with these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up her breasts, placing Naoto’s erect rod between them, as she began to move them up and down. Occasionally, Yumi would lean her head down and use her tongue to gently touch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh damn… Yumi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came faster than both of them expected, splattering on Yumi’s face. The girl stood up, using the water to cleanse it from her hair and face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry about that.” Naoto apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” She said, swallowing some of the semen that had landed in her mouth. “But now, for the main part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Naoto got up towards her, pushing her down Yumi let out a small yelp, and they splashed into the shallow water, Naoto on all fours over Yumi’s bare body. After a small moment, they kissed briefly, before positioning themselves comfortably. The tip of Naoto’s manhood touched Yumi’s entrance, which trembled in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Yumi said. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, it swiftly went in without any resistance, though Yumi shouted from the sudden entrance. After letting her catch her breath, Naoto started to move at a steady pace, Yumi moaning in pleasure the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her words, Naoto started to increase the pace of his movements, getting faster and faster. Yumi turned to her side as Naoto grabbed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… ah…! Naoto! Naoto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans of pleasure were almost ear deafening once Naoto started moving as fast as he could. It was a wonderful bliss for the both of them as they kept on moving their hips. The warm water splashed around them and on their connection, causing the wonderful feeling to increase tenfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yumi… I’m close…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned up, wrapping her arms around him to get as close as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Shit! Yumi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naoto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl threw her head back in ecstasy as she felt Naoto fill her with his seed. They remained like that for several minutes, before Naoto slowly slid it out, letting the semen drip out into the water. Laying down next to one another, their hands were interlocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go another round?” He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... you wanna do anal again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After engaging in some more lovemaking (and being a bit more experimental), the two leaned back against the rocks they had started with. The water was noticeably less clear compared to when they first got in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… really hope that the people here don’t get mad about the water.” He said, some sweat dripping from his forehead when he looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can cover it.” Yumi reassured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s good. Still, this really is one hell of a nostalgia trip.” Naoto said. “Did you want to recreate that or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yumi nodded, sitting back up. “I was thinking that now that we could see each other any time now, we could have relieved those old memories of ours, without any stress this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto chuckled and hugged her from behind. “You’re real nice, you know that Yumi? Might be why I fell for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yumi blushed, but smiled, feeling Naoto’s warm body against her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I won’t be going anywhere either.” He said. “Now that we can see each other whenever we want, our relationship really can start this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm feeling in her chest only grew as the two sat together, enjoying the other’s company. Yumi wished they could stay like that forever, though she did know that many more of these moments would come to them now that there was a connection between their worlds, and she couldn’t be anymore thankful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get cleaned up though.” Naoto said, standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And maybe after this, we could probably do it again on the futon they’ll give us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yumi spluttered for a second, but then recomposed herself. Then again, she also thought of it herself. She just didn’t expect that Naoto would have said it out of nowhere. Regardless, she smiled before standing to kiss him again. After getting out of the hot springs, the two got ready for bed… though they didn’t really bother with sleeping, instead preferring a long night of lovemaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she felt his rod enter her again, Yumi smiled. Naoto guessed that it was simply from the pleasure she was receiving (once again this night), but there was another reason. It was a feeling of love. She was truly glad to have fallen in love with Naoto Kurogane.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>